triagexfandomcom-20200213-history
Arashi Mikami
Arashi Mikami (三神 嵐 Mikami Arashi) is the main male protagonist. A handsome but socially awkward high school student that joins Black Label, a vigilante group that deals with criminals the police is unable to. When he was young, he was severely scarred on a terrorist attack that took the life of Ryu Mochizuki (Arashi's best friend) and he received organ transplants from him. During missions, he wears a bullet-proof motorbike helmet that covers his entire face. Appearence Arashi is a tall and lean built light tan-skinned young man with short, spiky brown hair that has bangs longer than other bangs and green eyes. Underneath Arashi's layers of clothes lies scars of a past incident. These scars are all over his body, excluding his face. When working on black label missions, Arashi wears a red and black suit that is bullet resistant. He also wheres a black helmet that protects his face and hides his identity while on missions. Arashi tends to wear his school uniform mostly when not working with Ampule One, stating that he doesn't know when to wear casual clothes and when not to. Personality During missions Arashi has tunnel vision, always focusing on eliminating the target labeled black. When he's quiet he's always having internal dialogues with himself and his deceased friend always trying to understand his own actions and the actions of other people. To other he appears to be socially awkward such as when he randomly get up from class or when he dozes off. On one occasion he showed no interest in join 'The Big Titty Club' his male friends created, which shocked them. Other times he doesn't seem to be conscious of other people's feelings such as disregarding Mikoto's heartache from loosing her brother, unaware of his friends feelings towards him. However Arashi has been shown to be let his anger slip out, such as when he saw Sayo heavily injured with him wanting to seek vengeance. Another moment was when D happy admitted to being responsible for the bomb attack that took Arashi's family and best friend. Plot History Not much is known about Arashi's history other than a life changing event that took place. Arashi was friends with Ryu Mochizuki, who was the son of Dr. Masamune Mochizuki. Together they would play games like heroes and other games they enjoyed. One day at the International Medical Conference in Tobioka City, there was a terrorist attack that left only two survivors, Arashi and Ryu. During the explosion Arashi used his body to shield Dr. Mochizuki's son, which completely destroyed his body. Due to Arashi's efforts, Ryo's body was unharmed, however Ryu took a serious injury to the head. Soon after Dr. Mochizuki showed up. Dr. Mochizuki then applied a black label to his very own son, stating that he was brain dead. He then cut up the surviving body parts to save Arashi's life. After Arashi's operation, he realized that he had almost lost everything that was important to him, but he felt a certain determination within himself. He then prepared himself to do his best to live, and ready to accept the full seriousness of life. His conscience was prepared and most importantly, he was prepared to make without being controlled by fear... this is why Arashi won't betray Dr. Mochizuki or anyone of Ampule One. Weapons and Abilities * M1911 AMT Hardballer "Long Slide" * M1911 Springfield Armory V10 Ultra Compact "Knuckle" * Double barrel sawed-off shotgun "Double Joker" * Bulletproof motorcycle helmet/suit * Great awareness * Expert in hand to hand combat Trivia * The name Arashi 'means "storm, tempest" (嵐). * Arashi's surname '''Mikami '''means "three" (三) ('mi) and "god" (神) (kami). Gallery Sayo Hitsugi y Arashi Mikami.png es:Arashi Mikami de:Arashi Mikami Category:Black Label Organization Category:Male Category:Mochizuki Academy Category:Ampule One